Korban Pembantaian
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Hinata tinggal di keluarga yang penuh penderitaan. Apalagi setelah kakaknya membunuh semua keluarganya. My first fic NaruHina.


Aey... Tika di sini.. Mph. Tika mbuat fic horor nih! Tapi nggak tau deh horor pa kagak. Oke! Happy reading..

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Korban Pembantaian**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

"Kau akan pindah rumah?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Besok aku mulai tinggal di Suna," jawab Hinata.

"Fiuh... Rumah kita jauhan deh!"

"Tapi hati kita tetap dekat," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"I-Iya.. Hahahaha..."

~Korban Pembantaian~

Truk besar berhenti di rumah agak tua. Asuma-Ayah Hinata turun dari truk dan menurunkan barang-barangnya dibantu dengan sopir truk.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau cantik sekali," Neji membelai rambut Hinata tapi Hinata menepisnya.

"Hentikan, Kakak!" tolak Hinata.

Hinata dan Neji adalah kakak beradik. Neji yang berusia 24 tahun sangat menyukai bahkan mencintai adiknya-Hinata yang masih berusia 12 tahun. Padahal Hinata juga sudah punya pacar.

"Aku menunggumu sampai kau besar dan kita akan menikah," ujar Neji.

"Kau gila! Kita saudara kandung! Luapakan khayalanmu itu!" Hinata sudah lelah dengan sikap Neji kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu," Neji mencengkram pipi Hinata hingga mata mereka bertautan.

Selama ini yang selalu melindunginya dari Neji adalah Naruto. Naruto selalu membawanya pergi dari mimpi buruknya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau rumah mereka sekarang berjauhan? Hinata di Suna sedangkan Naruto di Konoha. Tapi untunglah, mereka masih satu sekolahan.

Hinata tinggal bersama Orangtuanya-Asuma dan Kurenai, Kakaknya-Neji, Kakeknya-Sarutobi, dan Bibinya-Tsunade. Neji sekarang sedang kuliah dan sering bolos. Orangtuanya selalu bekerja hingga malam. Kakeknya agak gila karna sering main boneka barbie. Bibinya juga bekerja dan suka mabuk-mabukan. Sungguh merana hidup Hinata. Hidup ditengah keluarga yang hancur.

~Korban Pembantaian~

"Naruto, sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk. Apa dia sakit? Kenapa tak ada kabar?" tanya Sakura, teman sekelas Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tau. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Pulang sekolah aku akan ke rumahnya," jawab Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Sejak Hinata pindah ke Suna, tak ada kabar sama sekali. Naruto takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata.

"Oke! Jika ada apa-apa, beritahu aku ya!"

"Hum," Naruto mengangguk.

~Korban Pembantaian~

"Jadi ini rumah barunya?" Naruto telah sampai di rumah Hinata. Alamatnya sama persis dengan yang diberikan Hinata padanya saat Hinata masih di Konoha.

Ting tong

Naruto memencet bel rumah tersebut.

"Iya... Tunggu sebentar..," terdengar suara Hinata di dalam rumah.

Klek

"Naruto?" Hinata tampak kaget. Penampilannya sangat lusuh. Matanya sendu menandakan ia habis menangis.

"Hei, Hinata...!" Naruto tersenyum ceria.

"Naruto..," Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Air matanya mengucur deras.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata melihat sekeliling. "Ayo Naruto, ke kamarku."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"Kakakku," air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kakakmu?" Naruto tak mengerti. "Kau dicabul lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ia tidak ingin aku pergi dari rumah. Hiks, Ayah Ibu belum pulang dari kerjanya. Mereka ada proyek di Ame. Hiks, Kakak, Kakak, aku selalu hampir diperkosanya.. Naruto.. Tolong aku.. Aku takut.."

Naruto memeluk Hinata. Keadaannya sangat rapuh.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Naruto.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus merawat Kakek. Kau tahu, kan? Kakekku agak gila."

Jeblak!

Pintu terbuka keras seperti dipaksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah ingusan?" tanya Neji. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Kakak," Hinata bersembunyi di balik Naruto.

"Aku akan membawa Hinata pergi!"

"Anak kecil sepertimu ingin membawanya pergi?" Neji sudah muak. "Pergi kau dari sini!"

Buk!

Tinjuan tepat di perut Naruto hingga membuatnya tak sadar diri.

"Naruto...!" teriak Hinata.

Neji menyeretnya keluar.

"Kakak, jangan apa-apakan Naruto. Ia tak salah. Kakak..," air mata Hinata tak terbendung lagi.

"Diam kau! Apa yang terjadi padanya terserah aku, kan?"

Hinata hanya bisa di kamar yang sekarang terkunci rapat. Tak ada tempat mengadu. Ponselnya telah dibanting oleh Kakaknya. Entah kenapa, ia tinggal di rumah tanpa tetangga. Sepi..sekali. Ia hanya bisa menangis berharap Ayahnya segera pulang.

Brrm..

Hinata kenal dengan suara mobil itu. Ayah Ibunya telah pulang.

Asuma dan Kurenai memasuki rumah tua itu.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Asuma begitu ia melihat Neji yang sedang nonton TV.

"Aku tidak lulus," jawab Neji enteng, tapi wajahnya tampak frustasi.

"KAU!" Asuma langsung menampar wajah Neji. "Kau tahu, sudah berapa uang yang kugunakan untuk membiayai kuliahmu? Separuh hidupku kupertaruhkan untuk kuliahmu! Tapi apa yang kau perbuat? Sia-sia kerja kerasku. Mana Hinata?"

"Ayah, tolong..! Aku di sini..!" Hinata menggebrak-gebrak pintu kamarnya.

Kurenai menghampiri kamar Hinata dan membuka kuncinya.

"Ibu...," Hinata langsung memeluk Kurenai.

"Tenanglah, anakku. Kau tampak lusuh."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Selama ini aku membiarkanmu mencabulnya! Tapi tidak setelah ini. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Hinata! Pecamkan itu!"

Asuma menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu sekeras itu pada Neji," kata Kurenai. Sekarang pakaian tidur telah melekat di tubuhnya.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan,"

"Apa jika ia lulus kau akan memberikan Hinata padanya?"

"Aku telah memasrahkan Hinata padanya. Aku yakin ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Hinata."

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, kan? Hinata tampak tertekan."

"Aku tahu ini salah. Ayo kita tidur."

"Aku akan mendukung apa yang kau lakukan," Kurenai tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku membutuhkanmu," Asuma mengecup bibir Kurenai.

~Korban Pembantaian~

Malam ini, angin bertiup dengan kencangnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

Sarutobi memainkan bonekanya. Kasihan sekali, diusianya yang renta, ia malah gila. Seseorang memegang tali tambang dan mengikatnya di leher Sarutobi dari belakang.

Kek Krek!

Sarutobi menjatuhkan bonekanya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Asuma tertidur di kamarnya. Seseorang membuka pintunya sambil membawa pemukul kasti.

Ctar!

Pukulan tersebut berhasil melukai kepala Asuma hingga ia tak bernyawa lagi. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Ayah, kau memang brengsek!" orang itu memukul kepala Asuma lagi hingga kepalanya pecah dan terlihat gumpalan otaknya juga matanya yang sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ibu merokok lagi?" tanya orang itu melihat Ibunya merokok diam-diam di dapur.

"Oh kau, Neji, mau kubuatkan mie? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," Kurenai menyalakan kompor.

Neji membawa pisau yang siap ia tusukkan pada Kurenai.

"Kau tidak perlu memedulikan perkataan Ayahmu, ia-"

Pisau itu telah tertancap di perut Kurenai.

"Ne-Neji, kau-" Kurenai menatap wajah frustasi Neji.

Neji mencabik-cabik tubuh Ibunya. "Ibu sama saja seperti Ayah."

"Kau belum tidur, Neji?" tanya Tsunade setengah mabuk. Berpuluh botol bir tergeletak di mana-mana.

"Bibi juga sama saja!" Neji memukulkan botol bir di kepala Bibinya.

Darah mengucur dari kepala Tsunade.

"Neji, kau sudah gila?"

Neji menarik rambut Tsunade dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

"Neji, hentikan..!"

Mendengar jeritan Bibinya, Hinata terbangun.

"Neji..!"

Neji meletakkan tubuh Tsunade di bathub.

"Neji!" Tsunade hanya bisa mengerang karna tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan.

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga.

'Itu suara Bibi. Kenapa Bibi menyebut nama Kakak?'

Neji menuangkan minyak tanah ke bathub. Entah minyak itu ia dapat dari mana.

"Apa ini? Neji, kau sudah gila ya!"

Neji menyalakan api dan membakar Tsunade.

Mata Hinata terbelalak. "Kakak?"

Neji yang mengetahui keberadaan Hinata langsung menyeret paksa Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Kakak, apa yang kau lakukan pada Bibi?" Hinata mencoba melepas cengkraman Neji tapi tidak bisa.

"Naruto, tolong aku.. Naruto.."

"Hentikan menyebut nama bocah itu!" Neji mencengkram tangan Hinata lebih kuat. "Kau milikku!"

"Naruto...!"

Naruto terbangun. Ia merasa kalau Hinata dalam bahaya. Naruto segera pergi ke rumah Hinata. 'Apa yang terjadi padamu?'

Neji melemparkan Hinata di tempat tidur. Hinata sangat ketakutan. Neji mengambil gergaji.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kakak?" air mata membasahi wajah lugu Hinata.

Neji merebahkan tubuh Hinata dan menggergaji kepalanya. Hinata tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Kepala Hinata telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Neji memungutnya dan memasukkannya ke tas ranselnya.

Seprai yang putih kini menjadi seprai berlumur darah.

Neji masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan kencang. Ia pergi ke jembatan layang.

Mobil berhenti. Apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menaiki mobil bersama tas ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Ia mengikat tali di badan jembatan membentuk sebuah simpul. Kepalanya ia masukkan ke tali tersebut dan... Neji telah tiada. Ia gantung diri. Tas ransel terbuka menampakkan kepala Hinata yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Terima kasih telah menyusulku, Kakak."

~Korban Pembantaian~

Naruto telah sampai di rumah Hinata.

Ting tong

Bel rumah ia bunyikan tapi tak seorangpun keluar. Tapi.. Ia melihat bercak darah di bawahnya. Setelah diikuti, bercak darah tersebut hilang bersama mobil Neji yang juga hilang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto menggebrak-gebrak pintu tapi pintu tak juga terbuka. Ia memutuskan untuk memanggil polisi.

"Halo, dengan Toko Kue Suna. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya pesan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berjumlah 13," terdengar suara perempuan yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Baiklah. Akan segera kami antar."

Ting tong

Pengantar kue-Iruka memencet bel.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar..," terdengar suara Kurenai dari dalam rumah.

Iruka menunggu sekitar 15 menit tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Ia memencet bel lagi.

"Ya, sebentar..," terdengar suara Kurenai dari dalam rumah.

Akhirnya dia menunggu lagi. Tapi, karna terlalu lama menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah tersebut yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Apa ada orang di rumah?" seru Iruka.

Kurenai menampakkan kepalanya dari dapur dan berkata, "Ya, tunggu sebentar.."

Karena mengetahui ada orang di rumah itu, akhirnya Iruka menunggu lagi.

"Apa Anda sudah selesai?" tanya Iruka yang sudah mulai bosan.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar..," kata Kurenai.

Kesabaran Iruka sudah hampir habis. Ia menghampiri dapur tersebut. Dilihatnya tubuh Kurenai yang sudah tercabik-cabik. Iruka shock. Ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan sampailah ia di kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi itu tersisa tulang Tsunade yang telah hangus dan kamar mandi yang sudah porak-porandak. Iruka tambah terkejut. Kue yang dibawanya hampir jatuh.

Tap tap tap

Iruka melihat Hinata memakai seragam sekolah sedang menaiki tangga.

"Hei Nak, tunggu..," seru Iruka sambil mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata masuk ke kamar Neji. Iruka menyusulnya. Setelah masuk ke dalamnya, Iruka tambah shock. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sudah tidak berkepala. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya. Kuenya jatuh dan ia cepat-cepat pergi dari rumah itu. Saat keluar dari pintu, ia bertemu Naruto dan juga para polisi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada Iruka.

"Di dalam, di dalam, tragis," nafas Iruka masih memburu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Naruto menyaksikan Kurenai yang telah mati dan tulang belulang Tsunade. Ia langsung menuju kamar Hinata. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Pandangannya menuju kamar Neji. Ia segera masuk ke dalamnya. Dilihatnya tubuh tanpa kepala yang sudah tak bernyawa. Naruto tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata yang mulai membiru. "Maafkan aku. Nejiii...! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Jadi tadi kasir bilang ada yang pesan kue dan saya yang mengantar. Saat kemari, saya mendengar suara wanita bahkan saya melihat sendiri wajahnya, tapi saat saya mendatanginya ia sudah tak bernyawa. Lalu saya mengikuti anak kecil yang menaiki tangga dan anak itu sudah tidak punya kepala!" Iruka menceritakannya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Apa kau sudah tahu pelakunya?" tanya kepala polisi -Kakashi begitu Naruto keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Ya. Neji-kakak Hinata."

"Kami menemukan mayatnya di jembatan bersama dengan kepala Hinata lalu jasad Neji dan kepala Hinata telah kami bawa kemari," jelas Kakashi.

Naruto segera menemui kepala Hinata. Dilihatnya kepala Hinata yang berada dalam tas. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlambat."

"Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan, Naruto," seseorang memegang pundaknya. "Neji sedang frustasi dan ia membantai semua keluarganya. Selain tidak lulus kuliah, ia juga tidak mendapatkan Hinata. Keluarga Hinata, keluarga yang telah hancur."

"Sakura?" Naruto menoleh.

"Ayahku yang memberitahuku. Aku turut berduka."

"Paman Kakashi memang hebat. Aku ingin tahu rinciannya."

~Korban Pembantaian~

Sore itu, Naruto duduk di jembatan tempat Neji gantung diri. Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya telah jelas. Hinata memang terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak sempurna. Tapi Naruto tetap mencintainya bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Naruto," Hinata menemuinya.

"Hinata?" Naruto agak terkejut tapi ia juga senang karna bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

"Ayo, ikut aku," Hinata menggam tangan Naruto dan mereka berdua terjun dari jembatan.

"Naruto, kenapa kau juga bunuh diri? Hiks hiks," isak Sakura.

"Memang itu takdir Naruto. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Kakashi.

Korban Pembantaian

~SELESAI~

Selesai...! Huft.. Aku agak degdegan mbuat fic ini. Aduh, maaf kalo nggak horor.. Aku nggak bisa mbuat horor.. Aku takut..

Hehehe... Review, please..


End file.
